Der Schock deines Lebens
by Alice05
Summary: Kennt ihr die Fanfiktion 'Stärker als der Tod' nicht notwendig zu kennen . Ich habe hier eine Szene geschrieben, indem Alice von Samuel, einem sadistischen Vampir, in seinem Folterkeller gefangen genommen wird. Gewalt ist garantiert.


Die Figur Samuel gehört eigentlich zur Geschichte ''Stärker als der Tod'' von kleiner-Teufel. Ich habe mir nur die Erlaubnis geholt, ihn in meiner Geschichte agieren zu lassen. Ich denke nicht, dass es notwendig ist die oben genannte Geschichte zu kennen. Es geht nur darum, dass Samuel ein sadistischer Vampir und anderen seinen Willen aufzwingen kann. Er hat Alice gekidnappt, obwohl er eigentlich Bella wollte. Den Rest könnt ihr ja unten lesen.

Gewaltszenen sind vorhanden!

Er hielt mich fest und ich schrie:" Bitte lass mich los". Er lachte und flüsterte in mein Ohr:"das gefällt dir doch, oder nicht?" und er drückte mich noch fester. „Bitte" flüsterte ich geschockt. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Samuel hatte mich gefangen genommen, er hatte uns angegriffen, meinen Willen abgeschaltet, mich geschnappt und ist dann hierher in seinen Folterkeller gerannt. Während ich überlegte, drückte er immer fester zu. Es tat so weh. „Hör auf, bitte", schluchzte ich. Plötzlich hatte Samuel eine Idee. Er flüsterte wieder in mein Ohr:" Wir wollen doch, das deine Familie weiß, was mit dir passiert, oder? Und ohne die Wahrsagerin können sie es ja nicht wissen!" Er grinste und rannte zum Tisch. Er ließ mich aber nicht los. „Nein", wimmerte ich, als er meine Familie anrief. Als Carlisle abhob, drückte er mich wieder fest zusammen und ich schrie. Carlisle rief ins Telefon:"Alice, was ist los?" Und Samuel lachte sadistisch, als er mich noch einmal fest zusammenpresste. „Hör auf" wimmerte ich schwach. „Aber Liebling, ich hab doch gerade erst angefangen!" Ich wusste nicht, ob meine Familie auflegte oder nicht, aber ich hatte gerade ganz andere Probleme. Samuel ließ mich los und flüsterte:"Sag mir, dass es dir gefällt!" Ich schluchzte wieder, doch ich sagte es. Er zwang mir seinen verdammten Willen auf. „Na also, geht doch. Soll ich dir zeigen, was ich mit all den anderen Vampiren angestellt habe? Das Gleiche wirst du jetzt bald selbst spüren." Ich wimmerte, das wollte ich nicht, aber ich konnte ihn nicht angreifen. Er hatte es mir verboten. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos. Dann kam ein weiterer Befehl:" Lehn dich dort mit der Stirn an die Wand und warte auf mich. Ich verspreche dir, das wird dir gefallen." Dann verschwand er und ließ mich allein. Ich stand an der Wand und wollte unbedingt flüchten, aber ich konnte nicht. Plötzlich hörte ich Carlisle:" Alice, was ist los? Wir werden dich finden. Sag uns wo du bist." Aber ich durfte nicht. Meine Lippen bewegten sich nicht, obwohl ich es ihm doch unbedingt sagen wollte. Plötzlich hörte ich Jasper. Er stand hinter Carlisle und wollte wissen was los ist. Nein, er durfte mich nicht hören. Bitte nicht. Plötzlich stand Samuel wieder vor mir mit verschiedenen Eisenstangen. Er grinste:" Ach, wird dein Seelenverwandter jetzt auch hören wie ich dich verwöhne? Das ist doch schön, oder? Sag, dass du das willst! Na los." Und ich antwortete:" Ja, ich will, dass Jasper mich hört." Dann schluchzte ich wieder.  
Samuel grinste wieder und drückte mich fest an sich. Es tat so weh, aber ich verbiss mir den Schrei. Ich wollte nicht, dass Jasper mich hören konnte. Diesen Triumph durfte Samuel nicht haben. Er küsste mich auf mein Haar und lächelte. „Du wirst schon um Gnade winseln, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, aber wir zwei haben ja die ganze Ewigkeit vor uns!" Plötzlich bekam ich eine Vision. „Nein, bitte nicht" wimmerte ich, nachdem ich gesehen hatte, was er mit mir vorhatte. „Ach, und ich dachte schon du klappst jetzt weg. Dabei können Vampire gar nicht ohnmächtig werden. Wie dumm von mir. Du hattest eine Vision. Toll, dann weißt du ja, wie schön es sein wird für dich. Los, sag es!" „Es wird wundervoll" antwortete ich leise. Er grinste dreckig und befahl:" So, leg dich dort auf den Tisch der neben dem Kohlenofen steht! Ich freu mich ja schon so." Ich legte mich auf den Tisch und Samuel ging zu dem Ofen. Ich wusste, was er vorhatte. Plötzlich stand er neben mir und sagte:"Das hast du aber noch nicht gesehen, stimmt`s?" und riss mir meine Sachen vom Körper bis ich ganz nackt dalag. „Wow, du bist zwar klein, aber wunderschön!" flüsterte er laut genug, damit es meine Familie hören konnte. Könnte ich weinen, würde das nicht ganz so schlimm sein. Samuel sagte bedauernd:" Leider dauert es mit dem Ofen noch ein bisschen, aber wir haben ja Zeit. Sag mir, dass du dich schon freust. Na los!" „Ja, ich freue mich schon sehr darauf." Antwortete ich geknickt. Er brach mir meinen ganzen Willen. Warum nur ich? Wieso hatten wir uns nicht verteidigen können bevor er mich kidnappen konnte. Er küsste mich auf den Mund und ich presste ihn fest zu. Dann stöhnte Samuel auf und sagte:" Na endlich, es kann losgehen." Ich zitterte. „Bitte nicht." flehte ich ihn an, als er mit einem glühendem Stück Eisen auf mich zukam. „Es wird dir gefallen." flüsterte er mir noch ins Ohr, bevor er es auf meinen Bauch presste. Ich schrie, es brannte so schmerzhaft. Weil es Feuer war, konnte es mich verletzten. Samuel stöhnte:" Oh ja, das ist doch schön." Ich schluchzte, es hörte einfach nicht auf zu brennen. Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm er es wieder weg, aber es tat trotzdem so verdammt weh. Ich hörte die panischen Stimmen meiner Familie und die schmerzvolle Stimme von Jasper. „Jasper", flüsterte ich leise. Samuel sah mich an und sagte:" Wollen wir dich vielleicht kennzeichnen mit einem S?" Ich bekam eine Vision. „ Nein, bitte, bitte nicht." „Sag, dass du gekennzeichnet werden willst!" „NneeiiJa." Er hatte meinen Willen gebrochen, indem er mir fest in meine Augen gesehen hatte. „Wenn du es unbedingt willst, dann werde ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten." Er legte wieder etwas in den Ofen und kam dann auf mich zu. „Das wird so toll. Los, dreh dich auf deinen Bauch." Ich drehte mich um und fühlte plötzlich seine Hand auf meinem Hintern. „Wo hättest du es den gerne? Hier oder doch lieber hier?" fragte er und bei jedem Hier drückte er eine Stelle an meinem Hintern. Ich schluchzte. Dann hörte ich plötzlich wieder Carlisle:" Alice, was macht er? Komm schon, hilf uns ein bisschen." Bei diesem Worten drehte mich Samuel um und drückte auf die gebrandmarkte Stelle. Ich schrie auf, konnte den Schrei nicht unterdrücken, denn es tat so weh. Samuel lachte und sagte. „Das geschieht dir ganz recht. Antworte nur auf meine Fragen, kapiert!" „Ich habe nicht geantwortet!", schrie ich. Dann drückte er fester. „Habe ich dich etwas gefragt?" fragte er leise. „Nein", antwortete ich mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme. „Dann lass uns weitermachen". Er drehte mich wieder auf den Bauch und schlug auf meinen Hintern. Es tat so verdammt weh.  
Er ging wieder zu dem Ofen und ich sammelte meinen übrigen Willen zusammen um zu flüchten. Ich stand auf, doch Samuel war schon da. „Denkst du wirklich, dass du mir entkommst?", fragte er und stieß mich zurück auf den Tisch. Dann drehte er mich wieder auf den Bauch und sagte:" Das wird dir ganz bestimmt gefallen." Und drückte das S auf meinen Hintern. Ich schluchzte und schrie. Diesmal ließ er es eine halbe Minute fest auf meinen Körper gepresst. Es war so schmerzhaft und erniedrigend. Ich lag nackt auf einem Tisch während er mich quälte. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Jetzt werde ich für immer gekennzeichnet sein. Dann nahm er ruckartig das Eisen wieder weg und drückte auf die Stelle. Ich konnte nicht mehr, es tat so weh. Ich schrie und schluchzte, warum nur konnte ich nicht weinen? Dann wäre es vielleicht leichter. Aber so? Samuel lachte grässlich und sagte:" Deine Familie hat dich bestimmt schon aufgegeben. Wer will schon eine gekennzeichnete Partnerin? Sag das du niemand bist." „Ich bin nichts wert, ich bin es nicht würdig einen Seelenverwandten zu haben" schluchzte ich ihm entgegen. Da hörte ich Jasper schluchzen. Er tat mir so leid. Doch ich hatte keine Zeit über ihn nachzudenken, denn Samuel flüsterte leise:" Und jetzt habe ich etwas ganz besonderes für dich" Ich verkrampfte mich während die nächste Vision meinen Körper überrollte. Ich hatte so Angst. Er wollte mich unbedingt knicken, mich brechen wie ein Stück Holz. Er befahl:"Dreh dich um!" Ich drehte mich langsam um, da es so weh tat, jede Bewegung schmerzte. Er nahm mich auf seinen Arm und ging ein paar Schritte. Dann ließ er mich fallen. Es tat weh den harten Boden auf meinem Körper zu fühlen. „Oops!" lachte Samuel und hob mich wieder hoch. Er legte mich auf ein Eisennagelbrett. Das konnte mich theoretisch nicht verletzten, aber Samuel war klug. Er holte die glühenden Kohlenstücke aus dem Ofen und legte sie unter das Brett. Dann zog er sich die Hose aus, während sich das Eisenbrett langsam erwärmte. Er spreizte meine Beine und als das Brett die Höchsttemperatur erreicht hatte, drang er in mich ein. Ich riss die Augen auf und schrie wild auf. Er tat mir von außen und innen weh. Synchron zu seinen Stößen drückte er meine Brüste fest. Ich wollte nicht mehr. „Bitte hör auf" flehte ich ihn an. „Lass mich bitte gehen, bitte". Er lachte laut und beugte sich zu mir runter, während er mich immer fester in die Nägel hineindrückte. Er biss in meinen Hals und ließ seinem ganzen Gift freien Lauf. Es brannte nun innen und außen wie Feuer, als ob ich verwandelt werden würde. Doch ich war schon ein Vampir, und das Gift brannte einfach nur ein paar Sekunden. Ich wimmerte, als er sich endlich mit einem lauten Knurren in mir ergoss. Er sackte auf mir zusammen und sagte:" Du bist toll, kleine Alice!" Dann drückte er mich noch einmal fest in die Nägel. Ich schrie auf, dann schloss ich meine Augen. Ich konnte nicht weiter. Er hob mich hoch und stellte mich auf. Sogleich rutschte ich auf meine Knie und legte meinen Kopf auf den Boden. Ich kniete mich hin und bat um Gnade. Er grinste kurz und riss kurz an meinen Haaren. Dann verließ er den Raum. Ich schämte mich. Wieso hatte ich das getan?(1) Aber ich konnte nicht aufstehen. Mein ganzer Körper brannte und ich legte mich auf den Boden. Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, könnte ich ohnmächtig werden, aber so musste ich alles bei vollem Bewusstsein erleben. Ich hörte, dass Carlisle mit mir redete, doch ich konnte ihn einfach nicht verstehen. Meine Ohren rauschten und alles tat mir weh. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

Plötzlich hörten wir nur mehr den Satz von dem sadistischen Samuel, dann war es still. War Alice noch da oder hatte er sie mitgenommen? Ich versuchte sie zu trösten und sie zu fragen wo sie ist, als ich ein leises Schluchzen hörte. Er hatte Alice so verletzt, wie es sich anhörte. Jasper stand neben mir und wenn er weinen könnte, würde er es in diesem Moment. Er wollte Alice helfen, aber er konnte nur ihre Schmerzensschreie hören, wenn Samuel sie quälte. Plötzlich läutete das Handy neben mir. Edward rief an. „Weißt du wo sie ist?" „ Ja, sie ist in Washington. Wir sind schon unterwegs." Jasper sprang neben mir auf und rannte los. Ich legte auf und rannte ihm hinterher. Wir durften keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Wir mussten ihr helfen.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich wieder seine Stimme:" Na, geht´s wieder?" Ich schluchzte leise und er hob mich hoch. „Na dann, jetzt werden wir wieder Spaß zusammen haben, oder, was meinst du?" „Ja, ich will mit dir Spaß haben!" flüsterte ich mit gebrochenem Willen. Er sagte grinsend:" So, geh zu dem Tisch neben dem Ofen und halt dich dort fest." Ich ging hin und schluchzte. Ich bekam keine Vision, was er mit mir vorhatte, und ich war dankbar dafür. Dann hörte ich einen weiteren Befehl:" Spreiz deine Beine wie bei einer Polizeikontrolle." Ich tat, was er verlangte und er kam um den Tisch herum und legte eine Peitsche auf den Tisch. Ich sah sie mir an und kalte Schauer liefen über meinen Rücken hinunter. Ich wusste sofort, dass er mit dieser Peitsche weh tun konnte. Sie war 100mal so dick wie eine für Menschen. Wie viele Vampire hatte er wohl schon mit ihr gequält? „Alice, los, schau mich an. Ich will, dass du darum bittest, das ich dir deinen Arsch verdresche." Ich schluchze, sah ihm aber in die Augen und antwortete:" Ich habe es verdient, dass du mich schlägst. Ich bin es nicht wert auf dieser Welt zu sein, ich bin nur mehr für dich da." Samuel grinste und sagte, während er mit der Peitsche hinter mich ging:" Du hast ja so recht. Du bist es nicht wert. Wegen dir konnte ich Bella nicht bekommen, aber ich habe ja stattdessen dich. Und mit dir macht es richtigen Spaß!" Und schon fühlte ich den brennenden Schmerz, den die Peitsche auf meinem Hintern hinterließ. Dann strich er vorsichtig über das S, bevor er mit voller Wucht daraufschlug. Ich schrie durchgehend. Es tat so weh. Ich dachte kurz an Jasper. Er hatte mich nie geschlagen, nie. Er hatte immer auf mich Rücksicht genommen. Plötzlich hörte ich, wie die Tür zum Keller aufging. In der nächsten Sekunde hielt mich Jasper in seinen Armen, Samuel wurde schon von Emmett und Edward zurückgezogen. Ich sah die mitleidigen Blicke auf meinen nackten Körper und schluchzte. Dann hörte ich wie Carlisle näher kam. Ich riss mich von Jasper los und rannte hinter eine Säule in diesem verdammten Keller. Ich wollte nicht, dass Jasper das S sah, ich wollte nicht noch einmal betrachtet werden. Und niemals wollte ich, dass Jasper herausfand, was Samuel alles mit mir gemacht hatte. Ich schämte mich so. Wieso hatte ich mich nie gewehrt? Jetzt verstand ich mich selbst nicht mehr. Ich hörte, wie Jasper mit Carlisle sprach, verstand ihn aber nicht.

Ich rannte in den Keller hinein und sah wie Alice nackt an einem Tisch stand und von diesem Schwein ausgepeitscht wurde. Ich hörte ihre Schmerzensschreie. Sofort rannte ich zu ihr und nahm sie in meine Arme. Dann sah ich wie Edward und Emmett an uns vorbeirannten und ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarfen. Carlisle kam auf uns zu, um nach ihr zu sehen. Das war zuviel. Ich fühlte die Scham in Alice. Sie riss sich von mir los und rannte hinter eine Säule in diesem Folterkeller. Ich sah ihr hinterher und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Warum schämte sie sich so? Ich konzentrierte mich auf Samuel, der nur noch von Emmett festgehalten wurde, da Edward anscheinend die Gedanken von diesem Monster nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er rannte aus dem Keller. Samuel war so voller Lust, das konnte man sich nicht vorstellen. Ich wusste, dass er versuchte unseren Willen zu brechen, doch wir kämpften dagegen an. Emmett riss ihm gerade die Körperteile aus und schrie ihm seinen Hass entgegen. Ich wollte endlich zu Alice. Sie war noch immer weg. Wo war eigentlich ihre Kleidung? Da sah ich ihre Jeans und ihr T-Shirt zerfetzt neben mir liegen. Ich schluckte, als ich mir vorstellte, wie er sie berührte. Das ertrug ich nicht. Wut kochte in mir hoch. Emmett war noch nicht fertig mit ihm, so konnte ich ihm den Kopf abreißen. Doch sofort dachte ich dann wieder an Alice. Ich zog mein T-Shirt aus und ging langsam auf die Säule zu. 'Geh weg!'', hörte ich meine Liebste schluchzen. '' Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst!'' Was meinte sie damit? Ich hatte sie schon oft nackt gesehen. Ich schaute zu Carlisle, der nicht wusste, was er machen sollte. Einserseits wollte er Alice untersuchen, andererseits wollte er ihr nicht ihre letzte Würde nehmen, indem er sie ansah, wenn sie nackt vor ihm stand.

Jasper kam wieder auf mich zu. Nein, er darf meine Narben nicht sehen. Ich bin für immer von diesem Schwein gekennzeichnet. Mir tat alles so schrecklich weh. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und rutschte immer weiter herunter, bis ich saß, obwohl es sehr wehtat. Ich sehnte mich nach Jasper, aber er durfte mich einfach nicht sehen. Samuel hatte mich so erniedrigt und verletzt. Er wusste, dass ich nun gebrochen war. Ich schloss meine Augen und liess den Schmerz zu.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine große Welle Schmerz von Alice. Ich rannte hinter die Säule und sah sie an. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sah so zerbrechlich aus, während sie saß. Ich hob sie auf ihre Füße, sie wimmerte, als ich sie vorsichtig in den Arm nahm. Ich drückte leicht ihren Rücken und sie schrie auf. Was hatte sie da? Ich drehte sie um und sah mir ihren Rücken an, der voll von kreisrunden Narben war. Dann sah ich auf ihren Hintern. Ich sah das S und knurrte. '' Nein, bitte nicht Jasper, schau weg, bitte.'' wimmerte mein Schatz. Ich war geschockt. Er hatte sie mit Feuer gequält und Alice schämte sich dafür. Ich drehte sie vorsichtig wieder um und sah in ihre Augen. Sah den gebrochenen Blick. Dieses Monster! Ich zog Alice mein T-Shirt an und hob sie auf. '' Nein, nicht.'' wimmerte sie kurz, dann lief ich los. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie auch nur eine Sekunde länger in diesem Folterkeller blieb. Emmett kümmerte sich schon um Samuel, dieser hatte aufgehört sich zu wehren, war immer aber noch voll Lust. Dieses perverse Schwein!  
Wo war eigentlich Edward? Da sah ich ihn. Er lehnte an einem Baum und keuchte, als er uns sah. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen an was Samuel gedacht hatte. Alice blieb ganz ruhig in meinen Armen, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich gedacht sie schliefe. Nur wenn ich leicht hoch sprang wimmerte sie kurz, also vermied ich es zu springen. Dann kamen wir zu Hause an und ich rannte hoch in unser Zimmer. Alice stöhnte, als ich sie vorsichtig auf unser Bett legte. Sie kroch unter die Bettdecke und schluchzte. Ich fühlte erneut eine Welle von Scham. Alice hatte sich nie vor mir geschämt. '' Nein, ich werde mich niemals untersuchen lassen!'' schrie sie plötzlich. '' Alice, mein Schatz, wollen wir nicht lieber duschen gehen?''

Ich hörte den verzweifelten Unterton in Jaspers Stimme. Natürlich wollte ich duschen gehen, aber wie? Ich hatte so große Schmerzen. Plötzlich lag ich wieder in seinen Armen und er trug mich in unser Badezimmer. Als wir an einem Spiegel vorbeikamen drehte Jasper mich so, dass ich nicht hinein sehen konnte. Ich war ihm dankbar dafür. Er stellte mich kurz ab und zog mir sein T-Shirt aus, dann drehte er den Wasserhahn auf. Ich sah auf den Boden, ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er mich nicht gehört hätte, aber er hatte jedes Wort, jeden Schrei gehört.  
Ich fühlte, wie er mein Kinn ein bisschen anhob und mich zwang in seine Augen zu sehen. Darin sah ich soviel Liebe, dass ich sofort wegschmolz. Ich liebte ihn, genauso wie er mich. Dann zog er mich in seine Arme und hielt mich ganz vorsichtig. Ich sah wieder zu ihm hoch, und er flüsterte:'' Es tut mir so leid''bevor sich unsere Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten wir uns und ich lächelte ihn leicht an. Er cremte meinen Körper ein und sah kein einziges Mal auf die Narben. Dann wusch er mir noch meine Haare und ich küsste ihn wieder, bevor er mich abtrocknete und anzog. Er hatte normale schwarze Unterwäsche herausgesucht, eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt.  
Schließlich gingen wir langsam die Treppe hinunter. Auf dem Sofa saßen Esme, Carlisle und Edward, die sich so leise unterhielten, dass ich sie nicht verstehen konnte. Esme sprang auf und rannte auf mich zu, um mich in ihre Arme zu nehmen. Ich ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz auf meinen Rücken und schloss kurz meine Augen. Dann liess sie mich los und ich sah zu Edward, der peinlich berührt auf den Boden sah. Oh Mann, woran hatte dieses Schwein eigentlich gedacht? Edward sah mich an und sagte:'' An alles, was er mit dir gemacht hatte '' Nein! Verdammt. Jasper wird alles erfahren. Ich will nicht, dass er weiss, dass er mich auf diesem Eisenbrett vergewaltigt hatte. Das durfte niemand wissen. Verdammte Gedankenleser. '' Alice, ich hör deine Gedanken.'' lächelte Edward kurz, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. Dann kam er auf mich zu und flüsterte mir so leise ins Ohr, dass es niemand ausser mir hören konnte:'' Das wird niemand erfahren!'', bevor er mich in seine Arme schloss und flüsterte:'' Es tut mir so leid '' Carlisle kam auf uns zu und Edward liess mich los. Er küsste mich kurz auf meine Haare und fragte:'' Darf ich?'' Ich zog meine Jeans und mein T-Shirt aus und er betrachtete die Narbe auf meinem Bauch. Dann drehte er mich um und Esme zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Ich schluchzte, wusste ich doch, wie ich aussehen musste auf meinem Rücken. Jasper zog mir meine Unterhose ein Stück runter, damit Carlisle das verdammte S untersuchen konnte. '' Nein!'' wimmerte ich. Das darf niemand sehen. Ich schluchzte und Esme zog mich wieder in ihre Arme.

Carlisle war geschockt, das fühlte ich sofort, als er die hintere Narbe sah. '' Wird sie denn weggehen?'', fragte ich ihn leise. Er schüttelte den Kopf. ''Sie ist zu tief. Das muss höllisch wehgetan haben'', flüsterte er zurück. Ich hörte Alice schluchzen. Sie schämte sich so für diese Narbe. Ich hob sie hoch und rannte mit ihr in unser Zimmer, das ich zusperrte und mich vorsichtig mit ihr auf unser Bett legte. '' Ich liebe dich!'', flüsterte ich ihr zu, bevor wir in einem endlosen Kuss versanken.

(1) *er hatte ihr still seinen Willen aufgezwungen, vorher hat er alles laut gesagt, damit es ihre Familie am Telefon auch hören konnte*

Oh, bitte schreibt mir ein Review ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht. Ihr könnt mir ruhig alles an den Kopf werfen, ich werde alles stillschweigend ertragen;)


End file.
